ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooling-Draco
Cooling-Draco is a fusion Draco of Ice-Draco and Fire-Draco. It has the ability to manipulate steam and obsidian. Appearance Cooling-Draco looks similar to that of all other Dracos having an imposing dinosaurian figure with three heads, but is made of obsidian. The left head is red with a fire shaped fins on it's neck. The right head is more blue with rigid dorsal fins running down it's back. The middle head, the dominant one is purple and appears to be made out of obsidian and has one giant rigid back spike. The head colors go down into the main body creating a mixture of blue, red, and purple. History Origin Cooling-Draco is one of the many fusions that the four Dracos, Ice, Earth, Fire, and Lightning can combine to create. The origin of the Dracos themselves is currently unknown, but it is theorized that they were split from the original form of the world destroying Zen-Draco by an unknown hero at some point. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! dsfsdf Powers *Right Head **'Steam Heater:' The right head of Cooling-Draco can shoot hot steam from it's maw, blinding who gets in it's path. **'Smokescreen:' The right head of Cooling-Draco can breath a cloud of smoke, providing Cooling-Draco with cover for sneak attacks. **'Rain Summon:' Cooling-Draco can breath a cloud from the maw of it's right head that combines with the H2O in the sky, forming a rain cloud. *Left Head **'Fire Breath:' The left head can breath a stream of fire. **'Magma Glob:' The left head can puke a huge glob of magma from it's mouth, burning any who touch it. *'Warming Aura:' The left head can cause the rest of Cooling-Draco to produce a large amount of heat radiation, melting anything ice or snow near it. *Middle Head **'Obsidian Petrification Beam:' The middle head can shoot out a ray from it's mouth that petrifies anyone that it hits. The only known method of reversal is for Cooling-Draco to either knock out and or destroy the middle head. **'Obsidian Breaker:' The middle head can spit out a shard of obsidian from it's maw that when hitting something, shatters into 6 - 10 dagger sharp pieces capable of cutting and stabbing into ultras. *'Steam Manipulation:' Cooling-Draco, if it wills, can control steam with it's hands. *'Obsidian Armament:' Cooling-Draco can temporarily turn it's body into obsidian for a time of 2 minutes, making it invincible to nearly all attacks until it turns back. **'Obsidian Cracker:' Cooling-Draco can surround it's hand, foot, or middle head in solid obsidian and hit a target using the turned part with great force. This attack is capable of breaking bones, obsidian, Pedanium, denting Ultra Armor, and knocking any opponents a great distance away, the highest known distance being 5 Kilometers. Trivia *The reason for Cooling-Draco's creation was so it could be paired with Tectonic-Draco in the Kumasaga crossover. Category:Emgaltan Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Dracos Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Ultraman Unknown